


Nightmares and Tears

by SunnyWait



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Panzeke, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyWait/pseuds/SunnyWait
Summary: Pandoria has a nightmare, and Zeke helps her calm down.
Relationships: Zeke von Genbu/Saika | Pandoria
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Nightmares and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in a while so I’m not a huge fan of this, but I thought I would post it anyway.

The moonlight creeped through the window, casting light on their slumbering faces. He wrapped his muscular arms around her, holding her close to him. They cuddled up to each other, sleeping peacefully, at least, it seemed peaceful.

“No!”  
Pandoria couldn’t move, her body wouldn’t budge, she couldn’t even close her eyes so she wouldn’t have to see them hurt him, all she could do was cry and scream. Countless bandits surrounded them, they were outmatched. If only she could fight with him. But her legs wouldn’t lift her from the cold ground. Every attack from a weapon would cause another shout of agony to escape from this throat. He had little strength left, and could barely stand. It didn’t take long before he collapsed to the ground.

“Please..no, Prince!”  
She shouted. But nobody listened, they didn’t react, it was like she wasn’t even there. One of the bandits walked over to Zeke, putting the sharp axe they wielded to his neck. The moment of his death only drew closer every moment.

“Stop it! Don’t hurt him..please! Just stop!”  
Pandoria cried out, her voice strained from screaming. But she didn’t care. She had trouble getting the words out, choking on her own tears.

“I don’t want to forget!”  
She continued to sob, but her pleas didn’t reach them. If only she could move, she would be able to protect her, but why was her body frozen. Was it just from fear? She felt useless, what sort of blade couldn’t protect their own driver. She couldn’t protect the man she loved. Instead, she was forced to watch him die.

The bandit rose the axe up, ready to strike and end the Prince’s life. Pandoria sobbed, helpless. She continued to shout, but it was no use. The axe came down and.

She sobbed softly against his chest, restless from her nightmare. She mumbled a few words from her dream.  
“Stop it..” she whispered.

Her body was almost trembling, she was stuck in her own mind, unable to escape the horrible nightmare.   
“Don’t..kill..” Her voice squeaked.

Zeke woke to the sound of Pandoria’s crying and mumbling. He quickly caught on to what was going on. He began to run his fingers through her hair, speaking to her softly.  
“Pandy, you’re having a nightmare.” He told her, but she didn’t wake up.

“Don’t wanna forget..” She cried. He hugged her tighter.  
“Please Pandoria, wake up. You’re safe.” Zeke said, then planted a kiss on her forehead. 

“Hey.. Pandy.” He said louder, finally, she woke. Breaking free from the hellish nightmare.  
“..Huh..? Prince..” She mumbled, looking up at him.

“You alright? You were having a nightmare.”  
Suddenly, the realisation hit her, and she cried more, but this time, of relief. She cried knowing he was safe and with her, and it was all an awful dream.

“I couldn’t save you.. you almost died, just like..back then.”  
She cried out, Zeke let out a sigh.

“But you did save me back then. Without you I would be-“  
“It doesn’t matter if it’s my core crystal, it was still Indol who saved us! What kind of blade can’t even save their own driver..”  
She said back, interrupting him.

“You save me all the time, though, I can think of countless situations where, well. I’ve done something slightly idiotic and I’ve required your aid, to which you helped me. I could name some of those moments if you want, but I would rather not recall them to be honest.. but for you I shall!” He said with a small chuckle, hoping to cheer her up.

“That’s true..um, you don’t need to recall them, I remember all those times. I mean, when are you not doing something stupid?” Pandoria replied, forcing a smile.

“Ah..”  
He realised his efforts were going to waste, and she wasn’t much happier.  
“There’s always going to be times where we don’t succeed, or get ourselves into near death situations. When those bandits attacked us, it wasn’t your fault, or mine. We were outnumbered. Bad stuff like that’s bound to happen. This is us we’re talking about after all. I might as well be the definition of misfortune. But the thing is, we survive, we push on. Having you by my side is enough to keep me going.”

“Zeke..” She whispered softly, she stopped crying. 

“Besides, we’re much stronger now then we were back then. Next time bandits attack us, we can fend them off no problem.” Zeke reassured her, Pandoria gave him a genuine smile. Before pressing her lips against his. The kiss lasted a while, before they pulled away.

“I’m sorry for waking you up..”  
Pandoria apologised to him.   
“I’m glad I did! I don’t want you having nightmares, so naturally I had to wake you up as well.” As he told her that, she cuddled up to him again, burying her face against his chest.

“Thank you..” She mumbled, her eyelids were heavy, so she closed them and started to drift back to sleep.

“I love you, Pandy.” He told her, before going back to sleep himself.

“I love you too.”


End file.
